


Multi Fandom Imagines

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because I can, Incest, I’m not good at tags, Lemon, Multi, Reader Insert Incest, Sister! Reader, Smut, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I write these because I have nothing else better to do.





	Multi Fandom Imagines

The years of rejection brought you to this point. The point where you were willing to fuck your own brother, not that he didn't want it either. You knew it was wrong, but Ramsay's hands on you always felt so good. 

You moan slightly as Ramsay stands behind you and runs his hands over your breasts as your nipples hardened out of lust. It was the dead at night and no one in Dreadfort was awake besides a few guards outside, it was the perfect time to allow Ramsay to touch you. 

"Do you like that sister?" he asks as he runs his fingertips over your sensitive buds as arousal pools underneath your stomach and in your sex. Ramsay always made sure to call you sister when he made love to you as if it could make you feel guilty. 

"Yes," you whisper and let out another soft moan as Ramsay rips off your smallclothes leaving you naked as the day you were born. You can feel his erection pushed into your back as he continues to fondle your breasts. You feel his clothed member through his pants, but he swats your hand away.

"I know my sister wants me inside her, but she asks to be patient," Ramsay tells you as snakes one of his down your stomach and runs his hands down the skit of your slick folds, "so wet for her brother like a good little whore." 

You moans again as he slips his hand in your folds and swirls his thumb on your clitoris. After being together dozens of times Ramsay knew exactly what you wanted and what you liked. Ramsay gently pushes you onto your bed and sheds the rest of his clothes. He climbs on top of you and attacks your mouth with his. You urge him to lie back. You take his fully erect length into your hand and brush your tip of your thumb over the top as pre-cum leaked out. You hear Ramsay let out a moan which he masks with a growl. You lick his tip tenderly and swirl your tongue around it. This time he doesn't mask the wave of moans that leaves his mouth. I take him fully into your mouth and suck on him hard. He moans and tangles his hand in your dark hair that matches his. 

You suck furiously while looking your brother in his face until hot cum spills down your throat. You swallow eagerly and run your tongue over the tip to clean it, "now it's my turn to make you feel good, dear sister." 

"I'm yours," you respond as he moves. He lays you down on your stomach and raises your ass in the air. He runs two finger up and down your wet folds as soft moans leave your mouth as some of your juices drip from your pussy. 

"So nice, soft and wet," Ramsay murmurs before sticking two fingers into your cunt. He uses his nails to scratch your G-stop and he pumps in and out of you. Sinful moans leave your mouth and are muffled by the bed's mattress, "turn your head, sister. I want all of Dreadfort to hear your pretty moans. The moans you have for your brother as he makes you feel good." You turn your head and let your moans echo and bounce off Dreadfort's stone walls as Ramsay furiously pumps his fingers in and out of you and uses his other hand to caress your clit. Pleasure is building up inside you. You feel your walls tighten as Ramsay takes his fingers from inside you. You whine at the loss of his finger. You hear him suck his fingers until they're clean. 

"Do I taste good?" you ask as your twin runs his hands up and down my bare ass. I stick it out towards him, I'm desperate for his touch. 

"The best," he replies, "better than Myranda." 

"Don't ever say her name to me," you respond trying to sound harsh, but it subsided when Ramsay sticks his tongue inside of you, "if you even look at her again, I'll kill her." You go back to moaning as your pleasure continues building up again as Ramsay uses his skilled tongue to eat out your sex. You can feel his cock fully erect against your leg and leaking pre-cum again. Your moans get louder as you get closer to your release. Your let out a moan of ecstasy when your twin brother's tongue starts working on your G-stop. 

"I'm going to cum," you moan to him. 

"Cum for me, sister. Come for your brother," he says against your sex and gets back to work and uses his thumb to rub your clit furiously. You let out a wail of pleasure as you release all over Ramsay's tongue. He takes every bit of it like his victims did when he let them have a drop of water. You wanted more you need more. 

"I need more," you tell him in a desperate voice that sounded so much different than your own. Ramsay flips you over onto your back and kisses your faces. You capture his lips. 

"I love my sister and not the way a twin should love his sister," he says as he kneads one of your breasts. He places a kiss on your neck and another small moan leaves your lips, "when Father legitimizes me, I will kill him, but before I do I will torture him by making love to my sweet sister who will be holding my child in front of him." He was a monster, but you didn't care. You loved him and not the way a sister should love her twin. 

"Do it, Rams. Put your child in me and make me yours forever," you reply as he kisses the valley between your breasts. 

"Sweet sister, you've always been mine and I want to look into your eyes as I give a child," he tells you and then proceeds to bury the cock you had fell in love with inside of you. You moan as loud as you can as Ramsay thrusts into with all his might. You can feel him penetrating your womb with every thrust. You dig your nails into Ramsay's back and scratch him as he pounds your needy cunt into ecstasy. Both of your moans float around the room. You reach your first orgasm and so does Ramsay. You can feel his cock squirt hot seed into your womb. He keeps going much to your pleasure. He fucks you until your both exhausted. 

"I can't wait to be your Lady wife," you tell him, "I want them to watch your cock inside me on our wedding night and I hope they're jealous they can't have it themselves." Ramsay is still moving in and out of you gently as he lays behind you with his arms wrapped around your middle. You both reach your high again, but he doesn't remove his cock from inside you. 

"I can't wait either."


End file.
